


New Year's in London

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley watch the New Year's celebrations from a rooftop
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	New Year's in London

Crowley and Aziraphale stood on a roof, looking towards the Thames. A half-finished bottle of wine stood between them at their feet. They could hear the sounds of excitement and revelry in the streets below.

Reaching over, Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand as the countdown reached zero. Big Ben tolled across the city, nearly muffled by the explosion of fireworks at the London Eye.

Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, his face lit by the colorful splashes of light. As the bell continued tolling he leaned in.

Crowley closed his eyes and met his lips in an electric kiss.

Aziraphale sighed, only breaking apart as the last chime echoed into silence. “Oh, Crowley. Your wings are out,” he said.

Crowley shrugged. “Nobody up here to see,” he said, putting an arm around Aziraphale’s waist. Aziraphale sighed and leaned against his shoulder, turning back towards the fireworks. “Humans do rather enjoy celebrating things as loudly as possible,” he said.

Chuckling, Crowley kissed the top of his head. “They’ve always marked the years,” he said quietly.

“Well, at least since they more or less decided what a year was,” said Aziraphale. “But their lives are short.”

“And humans always do like to find a reason to party,” said Crowley.

Aziraphale made an acknowledging noise and leaned down for the wine, pouring them each a fresh glass and handing Crowley one. “Happy New Year,” he said.

“To the world,” said Crowley, tipping their glasses together. They knew, better than almost anyone on the planet, just how close they’d all come to oblivion.

They sipped their wine, watching the fireworks explode across the sky. The world would continue to turn beneath their feet. Crowley curled a wing around Aziraphale, watching the way the fireworks lit his face. Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him again, bathing in a feeling of hope and optimism, if only for a moment.


End file.
